The present invention relates to interconnections of waveguides to optoelectronic and photonic components, and more specifically, to attaching an optical interconnect to a photonic device by partitioning adhesive functions.
In various technological fields, such as photonics, for example, it may be desired to attach optical fibers or a component having optical fibers to a waveguide coupler included with a photonic device. One such component is referred to as an optical fiber array assembly. The optical fibers of the fiber array can be arranged with an alignment structure, such as “v-grooves”, within a semiconductor substrate. The fiber is arranged in the bottom of the grooves maintain precise alignment relative to the substrate.
An adhesive can be used to couple light from the external waveguides to waveguides on the photonic component. The adhesive provides mechanical integrity and plays a role in the optical coupling.